In recent years, Internet banking or the like employs a random-number table that is distributed to a user, along with the issuance of a cash card, as an identification-verification tool to be used upon a change of password at the time of money withdrawal, for example.
There has also been proposed a one-time password-generating tool using an IC card as well as an IC card that allows one to check content recorded in an IC chip (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
On the other hand, a card has been proposed with a built-in display part into which a display unit or a power on/off switch for the display part is incorporated. A conventional power on/off switch as illustrated in FIG. 3 however includes an adhesive layer formed between a switch part 21 and a resin film layer 23 that is a cover member, whereby the click sensation obtained by depressing a switch 2 from a card surface has been unsatisfactory.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-299783